A Cullenry Experience
by Jacobmadeherhappy
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn the Cullens are bored so decide to open an 'All American Diner' quite funny Ihope. The charactors do alot of screaming!
1. Chapter 1

A Cullenry Experience

**A Cullenry Experience **

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's P.O.V **

"I'm bored" I whined

"Well we'll soon solve that" said Edward

"Hmmm what did you have in mind? I wondered, you could never quite tell what was going on inside that vampy head of his.

"Well… I was thinking why don't we open a restaurant" he said.

"Yay!" I cheered "Where's Nessie she'll love to help, and Jake, and Alice, and Esme…" I babbled on.

"Whoa!" said Edward shocked by my enthusiasm "We'll just go and ask them all!"

The rest of the Cullens etc. were in the lounge playing a big interactive quiz game on the wide screen TV. Jake was losing, so was sulking in the corner, Renesmee was trying her best to console him.

"Hey guys" I yelled, everyone jumped a mile in the air. For Vampires they weren't very aware of their surroundings.

"What!!" Emmet screamed, his face livid "I was just about to win the jackpot"

"You. Jackpot. Not two words I thought I'd hear in the same sentence" teased Edward.

"Calm it guys; Edward and I have a proposition for you, a business plan if you like." I said in my most business like voice.

"Eeek" squealed Alice

"You, future seeing evil pixie, keep quiet! Well I'll let Edward explain."

"This is the plan, we, that is 'The Cullen Family" will open a 'family' restaurant. What d'ya think?"

There was silence…

"Can it be an 'All American Diner'?" chirped Renesmee.

At this everyone burst into (flames lol) chatter about the new restaurant/All American Diner.

"Can it be Pink?" asked Rosalie

"NO!" screamed everyone else.

"Can there be hot waitress chics?" asked Emmet.

"NO!" screamed Rosalie.

"Can we serve blood?" asked Jasper.

"NO!" screamed Carlisle "It's not financially viable at the moment!"

"Can the Diner be attached to a great big mall all of our own!?" asked Alice.

"NO!" screamed everyone else.

"Can there be a medical theme?" asked Carlisle.

"What??" Everyone looked confused.

"Can we all wear roller skates?" asked Renesmee.

"Of course we can sweetie." I said.

"Now the biggest issue is going to be, of course, the name of the diner" said Edward.

"Can it be called 'Wolf Chow'?" asked Jacob.

"NO!" screamed everyone else.

"Can it be called 'Tasty Treats'?" asked Esme.

"NO!" screamed Alice "Too clichéd, I hate clichés"

"Can it be called 'Million Dollar Burger'?" asked Emmet.

"NO!" screamed Carlisle "It's not financially viable at the moment!"

"Can it be called 'Blood Bath'?" asked Jasper.

"NO!" screamed everyone else.

"Can it be called 'Doctor Meals'?" asked Carlisle.

"What??" Everyone look confused.

"Can it be called 'The Cullenry Experience'?" asked Renesmee.

"Of course it can sweetie!" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two everybody! Thankyou to all those who have reviewed so far. Means alot! In this chapter Bella has found a diner and they all go down to investigate! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the charactors Smeyer does. I know, soooo unfair!!**

**Chapter 2 **

I ran into the house at lightning speed – no I really can run that fasyt with out falling over, amazing – up the stairs and into Edwards arms.

"Guess what, guess what!?" I squealed excitedly.

"What? Seriously I never know with you!" he said a look of anticipation on his face.

"I got us a diner!! Eeek, it's amazing, right in the middle of town, next to The Thriftway, it's perfect" I was bubbling over. I jumped down the whole flight stairs and skipped through to the rest of our extended family. Edward followed, his feet touching the floor with the gentelest of strokes.

"Guys listen up" I said "I've found the perfect diner"

"Where" shouted Jasper

"When" shouted Alice

"How" shouted Carlisle

What, more importantly" shouted Jake.

"I know I'll take you there now" I said.

We all jumped into the Volvo and the Merc and set off down the track. A matter of minutes later we were parked in opur very own parking lot!! I leaped out of the car, and rushed to the door.

"Here we are, our very own diner, it's a bit run down, but hey" I presented it to the Cullens.

"No worries" roared Emmet, he burst through the door and began to lift out the old fittings and throw them out, old ovens and toastie machines.

"Gawd, Emmet, the macho man, we're all freakishly strong vampires, no need to do all the lifting" sneered Rosalie.

"Ok, ok, no need to argue" I said sternly "Firstly I've ordered the name sign 'The Cullenry Experience'."

"Yay" cheered Renesmee.

"Anyways, everything else is pretty much up to us. Edward and I have drawn out a floor plan, but we still need your help choosing the colour scheme and menus and pricing and all that business."

"I'm on colour" screamed Alice

"We're on menus" screamed Jacob and Nessie together.

"What?" said Jake "We're the only ones around here who can actually eat the food anyway , we have to have someone who knows how to eat!"

"Hmm I didn't think of that, we vampires, the ones that don't eat opening a diner. Hell how wrong can it go?" I asked with due optimism "Anywho do we have ant other offers?"

"Esme and I will do the pricing" Carlisle screamed calmly "After all we are the only ones with any kind of financial brains"

"Ok, if you don't mind I'll be project manager" I said.

"Yeah, you kinda already are" everyone mumbled.

"Now that's sorted I'm going to start delegating" I cackled

"What? Give her a power role and she dishes out the role within seconds, geesh" complained Jasper.

"Right, boys you are on the manual labour" I ordered.

"Ahhh" grumbled Edward, Jasper, Emmet and Carlisle.

"No not you Carlisle, you have your job, and besides, you are getting on a bit, over 300, that's just a bit old for lifting heavy weights in my books" I laughed.

"Ahh, the cheek of these young folk today!!" Carlisle joked.

"Rosalie and Alice, your with me, picking out furniture, colours, uniforms and appliances! To the mall!!"

**Please review, I now know how much it means!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter! Thankyou reviewers!! you know who you are! Thankyou to werewolves-like-baking for proof reading all my stuff, read some of her stuff its great. This chapter is Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Carlisle, Esme. Its in Esme's P.O.V, I thought it was her timr to shine!!**

**I don't own any of the following charactors or Wal Mart, though wouldn't that be a great combination!**

Chapter 3

Bella's P.O.V 

Bella, Alice, Rosalie 

"C'mon guys" Alice shouted rushing ahead into the biggest mall in Seattle.

"We're coming, gawd, slow down shopaholic. You go shopping nearly everyday to buy your outfit for the next day. So why are you so eager this time?" asked Rosalie.

"Duh, shopping!!" replied Alice

"Right, lets decide where and what we are going to buy" I said, trying to keep the calm.

"I know…" said Alice and she began to list shops at high speed.

"Okay tiny pixie, slow down, we're not all mall veterans" said Rosalie.

We walked into the mall and went into the first shop.

"Hey, they sell good uniform clothes in here" said Alice. Picking up a few items and putting them together in front of our eyes.

"Hell, what is this shop, 'Sluts 'R' Us'? Asked Rosalie.

"Yeah, Alice we didn't think you were like that!!" I laughed.

"Okay, moving on" said Alice sheepishly.

In the next shop they did special uniforms for all types of organizations. We settled for in the end a blue blouse/shirt, dark blue skirt/pants. With the red 'The Cullenry Experience' logo, red leg warmers and the all important roller skates.

"Look at these roller skates, they flash when you roll!!" Alice squealed.

"Flash, a bit like you then" teased Rosalie.

"Ooooh too far Blondie" Alice shrieked, running forward.

"Aaah, joke, I meant you flash in the sun, bright light, you know!" Rosalie said quickly.

"The word is sparkle!" said Alice going into a huff. She crossed her arms and turned her back on Rosalie.

"Stop it guys or we're never going to get all the stuff we need to run a diner" I said "C'mon" I pulled them out of the shop.

"I knew we should have gone to 'Wal Mart'!!" stormed Alice.

Esme's P.O.V

Esme and Carlisle 

"Look at all this money being spent on this diner" Carlisle fumed.

"Calm down honey" I said "You know what happens when you get to stressed"

"I know, I know. It's just these kids, they just don't know the value of the dollar" Carlisle said.

"I know" I reassured him "It's just they have been so used to so much disposable income, they are just doing as normal"

"It's okay, I'm just over reacting" he said giving me a hug.

"It's not like we are short of cash, is it?" I said

"No, no it's just I feel bad, I don't think I am doing enough to repay society for what I am, you know giving to charity and stuff." Carlisle said, filled with emotion.

"No don't talk like that, you do enough, the hospital. That's something that is near impossible fotr our kind, your self control is amazing. You don't need to apologize for what we are" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, I know you're right, its just…"

"It's just nothing" I cut him off.

I hugged him and then whispered in his ear:

"Now what about pricing those burgers?"

"Nah, I can't be bothered to think of our own prices, anyway Nessie and Jake haven't come back with the menus yet" Carlisle said.

"I know what, we should get in some market research" I said

"What did you have in mind" Carlisle asked laughing.

"Let's go to 'Wal Mart'!!" I squealed.


End file.
